Field
The present specification generally relates to optical fiber manufacturing processes and, more specifically, to methods for modifying multi-mode optical fiber manufacturing processes.
Technical Background
Manufacturing processes for producing multi-mode optical fiber typically include drawing multi-mode optical fiber from a glass perform that is heated in a draw furnace, cooling the drawn fiber, and coating the fiber after it has sufficiently cooled. Multi-mode optical fiber is typically produced to satisfy certain performance characteristics, such as for the drawn optical fiber to possess a threshold bandwidth for light emitted at a particular wavelength. The process parameters employed by the fiber manufacturing process may have a significant impact on the resultant performance characteristics of the drawn fiber. However, conventional fiber manufacturing processes may not consistently produce fiber that satisfies desired performance characteristics, such as processes that produce fiber that does not satisfy quality control tests and cannot be sold or must be sold as lower grade optical fiber.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods for modifying multi-mode optical fiber manufacturing processes.